wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Overworld
Book 1 of: Wings of Craft POV: Creeper ''Characters'' *Creeper *Ender (QueenClam) *Guardian *Blaze Chapter 1 A white RainWing was sprawled on the grass, her eyes shut closed. The sun was coming over the horizon warming her scales. Suddenly she opened her black eyes and shot upright pain throbbing her muscles. Pain clouded her memory. But as she sat up the pain started going away and her scales changed color to the light green grass surrounding her. Who was she? What was her name? Nameless; the green RainWing stood up and another spasm of pain went into her hind legs. It felt as though she didn't use her muscles in years. The RainWing sniffed the soft ground smelling of grass. But it wasn't the grass which she remembered. Deep within her memory she can see fields of grass soft and round. Unlike this grass which looked straight and edgy. She lifted her head up to see that she was surrounded by trees. Trees? These also weren't the trees in her muddled memory. She closed her eyes seeing a round trunk and leaves scattered throughout its branches. But when she opened her eyes to again look at the trees the trunks were cube and the leaves didn't have the shapes of a- Should it be called "a real tree"? Those trees which she saw in her memory? Was this just a dream or a fake world created by her imagination. She shook her head as a head ache came over her trying only to think at the task in talon. She bent down her head and was about to sniff the trunk until a loud SQUEAL came from behind. She Stood up straight so she can see the creature who made the sound. A pink animal raced across the small clearing and looked like it was running from something. As if answering her thoughts she heard large steps coming her way after the pig and turned around to see a black dragon with purple eyes dashing for it growling and roaring. But as the RainWing came into view of the black dragon it stopped in its path and looked at her. The dragon's purple eyes blazed with hatred and fear. The RainWing crouched afraid that it will try to kill her. The black dragon did what was predicted and ran toward the RainWing. Before she knew it the dragon had its talons on her breast pinning her to a nearby tree. "Y-y-you did th-this to m-m-me." The black dragon stumbled her voice sounding crinkled. The RainWing's breaths came in short and she was struggling to understand what was happening. Until a thought came to her: The Black dragon was speaking to her. If only she can speak back. Remembering that she had a voice she said back, "P-p-please..." Her voice just as croaky as the black dragons as if she hasn't used it in a while. The black dragon just growled and shoved her talons harder into the RainWings breast. In a more clearer voice the black dragon said, "You did this to me. You brought me here to punish me. WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO YOU!" She screeched the last sentence into the RainWing's face. The RainWing looked into the black dragon's eyes. And a memory came back to her: This dragon had a name... She can recognize her. Before the black dragon can yell at her again she said something in a quiet whisper. Her captor's ears perked up and she said, "What did you say?" The RainWing sat up straighter and said, "Yo-your name is Ender." The black dragon- no- the NightWing let go of her so abruptly that she landed on the grass coughing from surprise and the pressure going off of her lungs. She looked up to see the dragon- Ender; wide eyes and looking at the ground. After a long moment when the sun was at its peak the RainWing looked up wondering if in the Real World that the sun goes up that quickly. Suddenly the NightWing said, "I- I- Remember now... Silver Winglet... Jade Mountain... Your name..." The RainWing just looked at the wide eyed NightWing. Yes she did have a name herself. Maybe by giving the NightWing her name back she remembered their history. "Your name is Creeper" Ender said. Creeper closed her eyes absorbing the name but strangly the name didn't bring back as many memories as Ender. But she felt like that was her name. "Are you sure?" Creeper said knowing that the name was supposed to give all her memory back. Ender looked at her and cocked her head, "I think so..." The two then just stared at each other absorbed in their thoughts. Suddenly Ender looked at the setting sun, "It's not supposed to go down that early." "I thought that" Creeper replied. "It doesn't feel right... I mean... We shouldn't be on the ground at dark." Creeper looked at Ender's face her eyes showing fear. What is she afraid of? The Dark? She was a NightWing. Creeper didn't have the same scared feeling as Ender and was wondering what could be bothering to her. "We need to fly before night falls." Ender streatched her wings and took to the air in jagged strokes of her starry wings. Remembering that she can fly; Creeper opened her wings a cramp going down her shoulders. Can she fly? Creeper tried to flap it once and pain came again making her scales turn white. Ender circled around abover her and yelled, "Aren't you coming?" Creeper looked up at her friend and flapped her wings again so that the cramp would go away. It did and Creeper went out into the clearing and jumped into the sky. The air didn't feel like the air in the real word for some reason. She decided to ask Ender as the moon was going up. "Ender... This world... It's- it's not the real world." Ender was flapping her wings toward an unknown destination and turned her neck around to Creeper, "Yes... I know. I don't know where in Pyrriah we are but- I don't know what to call this place- I mean... The day... I'm so confused..." Ender ended in an awkward ending. "Are- are we the only ones?" Creeper asked feeling like there should be others like... like her and Ender. "You mean the rest of the winglet? All I remember was the four of us: Guardian, Blaze me and you exploring some caves. We came upon a strange... structure. That's all I know." Creeper tried to remember it but couldn't grasp it. "What did it look like?" Creeper asked trying to understand what was happening. "I- I don't rememebr that much." Ender admitted. By now the moon was up and below Creeper were trees ranging far and wide. The two wrapped around their clearing the only place which Creeper recognizes in this place. "Do you see that!" Ender said pointing with a talon down to the clearing. In the clearing Creeper strained her eyes to see figures walking around. "They look like scavengers!" Ender exclaimed. Creeper wondered what scavengers were but instead lowered her wings to take a better look. "What are you doing?" Ender cried winging toward her friend. "I want to take a better look at them.: "They seem hostile" Ender said flicking her gaze around. Creeper didn't think so though. They seemed like they can probably tell her where she was. "Hey, hey you!" She roared. They looked up and Ender whispered in her ear, "Are you crazy? They're gonna kill-" A white feather soon appeared in Ender's breast and she gave a cry. Creeper looked down to see a gray creature pulling back somethin and firing something white. It hit Ender again in the shoulder and she gave another cry and winged upward back to the sky. Creeper followed her wondering what was happening. As the two were out of range Ender grabbed Creeper's throat in her talons her eyes blazing with hatred and fear like when they first met that day. "Why did you do that? He shot me with something. Like a scavenger mechanism." Ender put a talon over her wounds and pulled out one of the opjects in her shoulder. She gave a screach and threw it down toward the clearing where the creatures were. "Those monsters!" Ender spat down at them. They didn't seem to hear her or bothered looking up. "Ender... let me look at that." Creeper said sympathetically winging her way toward the NightWing. "NO! Stop this. I thought we can do this together but I can see that you're just gonna get both of us killed if I stay with you any longer!" Ender then flew away in an unknown direction. "Wait!" Creeper cried but Ender didn't stop and Creeper's wings started cramping again. She can see the sky changing and the stars disapearing. She needed to land before her wings gave way and she fall out of the sky. Creeper knew that in this block world that she would have to survive. Without any one to help her. Chapter 2 Creeper landed on a jutting out rock made out of some sort of stone, her curved talons not matching the cube like surrounding. The monsters were gone now and Creeper decided to take a nap so that her confused mind can rest. As she closed her eyes she dreamed of what occured yesterday; the meeting of Ender, the strange block like creatures. It all made her mind swell with confusion. But at the last part of her dream was a block like tunnel with barely any light. And in there was a prison. Or like a prison. It had iron bars and dull lighting. It all seemed like a memory to her, like she experienced it before. Creeper sat up as the sun was setting down. Already? Could any one living here have some sleep? She stood up as stars appeared above her head. She shall continue sleeping and not stay up the whole night. She padded down the rock and into a cave. She sniffed it and entered feeling the end of the cave with her wings. She sighed and flopped down in the dark watching the moon come up through the trees. Her eyes then again slowly closed and she snoozed without any dreams. Her eyes opened adruptly and she felt something come into the cave with her. Her scales shifted to a dark gray and she opened her drowsy eyes trying to see where the sound came from. Tsst. Came the sound again and she lowered her head and looked toward the enterence. It was dawn and a green creature started entering the cave. Once it saw Creeper it stopped where it was and slowly walked back a few steps. Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions